Damsel NOT in Distress
by Staunch Poignancy
Summary: America Singer has just ran away from the palace as she is running away form the rebels. A peculiar Encounter Overtakes her as she 'meets' one of the rebels. What if this time America passes out not in time to hear Aspen and the other Guards looking for her?
1. Sieze me Rebels!

~Author's Note~

Hey there guys! So just informing you/everyone. This idea grazed my mind just a minute before my head racked the pillow last night. So uhm, I hope you can review my story and tell me the parts that I should improve on.

My feet were throbbing and aching painfully as I ran and ran and ran away from the rebels. I didn't care

about my dress getting torn apart in shreds by the sharp roots of the trees and bushes that I ran past from. My

breathing was coming in and out, in wild senseless pants now, my lungs trying to do a good job at doing what

they're supposed to do. I am painfully aware that I have just left the Palace and now in utter

vulnerability of being caught or even _killed_ by the rebels. _How stupid am I to just suddenly do that?!_

Hours seemed to have ticked by as I realized that I was leaning against a tree hidden by thick thorny bushes

trying my best to even out the ragged pants coming out of my mouth. Though my leg still agonizingly hurts from

when I tripped over the wandering tree branch on the ground and I scraped my leg hard enough on a sharp

stone for it to bleed ceremoniously. The gash was about 5.3 inches long in finger measurement. Then to pass

time I contemplated on my current situation and balanced out the good and the bad to pass time.

Well guess what. The bad measured out greatly.

_This is it. I really am going to die._ I thought to myself and browsed through the names and faces of all

those I love who I need to leave behind. _God, what would my family feel if they were to receive_

_the body of their dead daughter. Oh God, what would Maxon feel?_

And just as I was ready to lie down on my back to relieve myself from the homicidal thoughts, I heard voices coming

out from behind me. I tried and focused hard on slowing my breath, fearing my ragged intake would give me

away. But even after that, a moment of silence, I thought I lost them. Still I didn't move, wanting to be

sure. Seconds later the voices I heard became more clear. They were right in front of me.

_"We should have come at night,"_ someone -a girl- huffed. I flattened myself more against the tree, still hoping nothing would give me away.

_"They wouldn't have been outside at night,"_ a man replied. They were still running, or trying to, and it sounded like they were having a rough go of it.

_"Let me carry some,"_ he offered. it sounded like they were getting very close. _Wait, what?! Who am I to say that?!_

_"I can do it."_

I held my breath and scooted away noiselessly from the two of them. And there was 2 reasons for that.

1. She didn't want to listen to such a romantic exchange.

and 2. She didn't want to be caught by the rebels.

Then suddenly I heard one more come, whistling. So I did my best to impersonate as tree branch. Just

before I thought that I was going to die. The man beside the girl stood up and whispered something to

her and pranced off to the whistling guy. Just as the girl finished packing up the scattered books, I

accidentally stepped on a fallen twig and it _crunched._

Just loud enough for the girl to see me.

My brain was screaming in panic while my face stayed motionless yet trembling. Running away would've

been a great idea if it wasn't for the big gash on my leg that will probably make me just limping slowly

away from the encounter.

Still realizing that I was staring up at her, I noticed that neither one of us had said anything at all.

Then suddenly she smiled then curtsied in front of me.

A really respectful one at that. Without even a trace of mockery.

The she just skipped away towards the shadows and I was just left there, looking confused and dumbfounded.

I tried to go back to the palace when I remembered. _Jeez, I'm lost, I just tumbled here so that I could've at least NOT encounter a rebel._

And before I could've at least sit down on the ground before me. A head pounding nausea washed over me. I felt my stomach tighten, looking

for something to heave out of my system. But there was nothing. I felt really sick that the colors from my surroundings were

fading and blurring and turning black. I suddenly accounted the big gash on my leg. _That must have been it! _I was loosing blood too fast

and I didn't have enough time to save myself, my body suddenly felt to heavy for me and my eyelids started to close involuntarily.

And before I even realized it. I'm

falling down to the ground, letting myself surrender to darkness.

Then, _thump... _I hear something crack.


	2. Swift Darkness

~Author's Note~

Hey! Guys thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! :3. I hope you'll like this one a lot too! Oh yah, PLEASE WRITE DOWN YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE! Thanks! :)

p.s. sorry for the goey and morbid parts later on. but I was just being scientific.

p.p.s. there are still more chapters to go!

* * *

I have momentarily lost track of time.

I have forgotten what date or time it is. It has been like this every time my consciousness slips into reality between the nightmares and hallucinations that I have gone through. Even if I was just able to sink into reality for merely 4 seconds, I was able to feel the throbbing ache in my lower abdomen and I was able to endure the heavy poundings in my head and the spinning carousel of my pupils. _Though How fortunate am I to endure this? _I thought to myself. Not all are capable to survive this long alone, in the forest and in this kind of condition_. A concussion perhaps?_ Then before I could process more of myself and my surroundings, the familiar numb coldness of the dark have enwrapped itself in me and I am once again lost in the coat of darkness. Endlessly seeking light.

Suddenly my eyes flew open to the sound of a loud piercing voice that shrilled through my numb ears. My whole throbbing and aching body temporarily forgotten. To the light of hope.

_"Lady America!" _someone said._ "Where are you?"_

_"Lady America?" _another voice called. Then after a while, in a loud voice, a command came.

_"Be sure to look everywhere. If they've killed her, they might have hung her or tried to bury her. Pay attention." _

_"Yes, Sir." _men chorused back.

I peeked through the gaping hole of the bush beside me, focusing on the sound. I squinted even with my uneven pupils rolling around, to solidify the three figures in front of me. Unsure if they were actually here to save me.

Then there he was.

Aspen Leger. Still limping but fine, in the words, alive and better.

I was about to prance about towards them and scream for salvation. When the words died in my mouth, and only a soft whimper coming out of it. I was nearly standing when I collapsed again on the ground with a _thud_ as I was claimed by the cold void of darkness.

* * *

~Aspen's 3rd PPOV~

Though that was enough for Aspen to crane his head towards the sound. He went through the thorny bushes then saw her. He gasped as his eyes scanned the scene of his _Mer_ lying stiff and unmoving on the ground. Her hands, cold and numb, and her eyes constantly moving behind her closed eyelids. His eyes skimmed downwards and examined her dress. It was torn apart in shreds and it was just miraculous that it was still hanging on the her, even in tatters. But that wasn't all. There was this big red dampness in her bottom skirt. He gently pushed it aside and nearly stumbled back in surprise. Her skin was torn open by a big swelling gash. The wound was obviously there for days now because it was scabbing at the ends already, though the blood was still flowing fresh and freely as small red dew drops over her soft white skin. He felt his eyes moisten as he remembered their promise when they were little.

_" I won't ever let you get hurt again,"_ America had said to him while he was too busy grieving over his little brother's whippings because of the stolen food. He looked up at America, whose face plastered determination and care. For him. He looked at her now and felt his heart harden as the guilt settled in. America had fulfilled her promise, but she was the one who ended up hurt in the end.

As if by instinct he stooped down to America's unmoving body and cradled her in his arms. He gently lifted her off the ground and untangled the twigs of leaves and stray branches in her hair. This would've been a funny picture if it wasn't for America's situation right now. But before standing up and facing his companions with an unconscious Lady America in his arms. He sneaked a little swift kiss to her lips and forehead and held her more tight and secure in his arms.

Then suddenly he felt her shift in his arms._ Or was he hallucinating? _And without warning she screamed and trashed in his arms, her body shook and trembled from the constant nightmares.

When she lifted her eyes to meet his. It was as if she didn't recognize Aspen.


	3. Unlikely Meeting

~Author's Note~

Heyahh! Thank you soo much! For the reviews again! I really am working hard to make this story brilliant and exceptionally coming out of my head. _wat. _Okay, so in this whole chapter, America's the one narrating . Okay? Okay. (note the TFIOS quote)

P.S. The reason why in the last sentence in the last chapter America didn't recognize Aspen was because she was too lost in her nightmares and delusions to actually sink back carefully in reality. So when she saw Aspen, she thought that it was just some weird and crazy nightmares.

* * *

_"Lady America has been in this state, for almost 3 whole days now , your Majesty." _ someone -a soothing male voice- replied.

_"When will she wake up?" _a cool commanding voice asked. Maxon. I knew immediately that it was him. From the first time that I met him, his voice was always in control. _Superior. _

_"From the great amount of blood that she loss and the strike at her head, it was hard to tell. But fortunately Lady America arrived here just in time for us to cleanse her and purify her wounds." _ the doctor said with a tinge of proudness present in his voice.

_"So will she be alright?" _Maxon asked with a bit of irritation and exasperation_. _

I might say that I would be giggling like a happy school girl right now, if it wasn't for my body being completely immobile to my commands like. _Hand, flick_. But it will just stay numb and still. Right now, the only reason that I can hear them. _Which will probably just be for a little while_. Is because, my ears are the only obedient and functioning part of my body. So I turned my attention back to the conversation.

_"Oh! Yes, Lady America will surely be alright, as long as we wait for her wounds to completely heal, and for her to rest her head. I have been told that a person won't heal if one is emotionally and mentally sick, so we need her to rest." _the doctor reassured Maxon, with the kind of soothing voice that was meant for cornered or restrained puppies.

_"Thank you. And if you may, can you please give me and Lady America a little privacy?"_ he added with a bit of irritation obviously present now in his voice. The Doctor, seeming oblivious to that fact, bowed gracefully to Maxon and walked out of the room. But before shutting the door, he added.

_"And your Majesty, I was also told that a person in the condition of rest, will still be able to hear and understand the person talking. Good day to you, your majesty." _ He then closed the door without uttering another word. I think that Maxon may have said something in reply, but it was drowned out as I was then again. This time it's really annoying. Plucked up by the hands of sleep and dark.

* * *

~America's Nightmare~

_The hands of darkness sent my flying through the void of dreamless escapes and nightmares. _

_This time as I opened my eyes it was a room. _

_Not like those past dreams of forests. Being chased to the point of tiredness by people with weapons. This time it was a room. Just like any other. Nothing too sentimental or symbolic about it. Just a room. But it was too plain for its own good. I dared myself to take a step further ._

_Click' Clock' Click' Clock' my heels tapped around the room. Echoing and bouncing off the walls. _

_There's a plain old bed out of what I think was Mahogany wood, and plain white cotton sheets. And there was also a box on top of it. Nothing more. Just those two thing inside the room. Excluding me of course. I moved closer, towards the end of the bed and touched the dusty top of the box. There was something familiar about it, yet I still didn't recognize it. But as I drew closer I saw the initials M.S. Maxon Schreave. I crinkled my brows in confusion. Now why would this be here? I never saw this box in my whole life. Well by life I mean. my time spent in the palace. _

_I sat down carefully at the edge of the bed and noticed that I was wearing a very simple cotton dress. It felt light and comfortable, I touched the cotton material and flattened out the creases. I snapped out of my dress reverie and touched the lid of the box, removing all of the dust that have gathered there. I held the edges of the lid and slowly opened it. As I set the lid down, I noticed that in the back of it there was a simple letter. Well not much a letter but a few words._

_ Just 5 words. I am ready to fight. __What?! Fight? Maxon?! OKaaay. This is getting too weird. _

_So I stood up ready to go, when I saw the contents of the box. Whips and blades, freshly coated with blood. I gasped and stumbled back in suprised. Snap out of America. This is just a dream this isn't real. Just as I stopped my argument with myself, someone entered the room. _

_He wore the same clothes he wore before I went running towards the forest. _

_King Clarkson Schreave. _

_His eyes landed on me then on the whips. He grinned a devilish grin, filled with contempt and wickedness. Slowly he crept towards the bed and got one of the whips, still stained with blood. His eyes gleamed with mirth with what he was planning to do. Then he raised his hand with the whip and slashed it on me. But without saying these words first "It was a mistake for me to let you stay." And as the blade struck me I screamed and trashed, tears spilling in hot drops down my face and also feeling a hot burn on my right arm. Blood was oozing from it, in big ugly welting drops on the floor. He raised his hand for another lash of the whip- _then I suddenly felt a light hand shaking me awake. Calling out my name in a husky voice. The voice seemed, male and familiar.

Maxon, Prince Maxon Schreave.

Then there it was again his voice calling out for me. Willing for me to wake up.

_America!_


End file.
